Frozen Magic
by Zebra x
Summary: Jack Frost has to addend Sky High with all the other gifted people, little does he know that one girl at this school is going to change his life. Jack FrostXCourtney (Own character) Please don't be put off by the fact I've put in my own charter I am going to try my best to make her fit into the theme of Rise Of The Guardians. Rated T to be safe xxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy this is my first Rise Of The Guardians fan fiction, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise Of The Guardians, if I did my charter would be Jack's girlfriend *Starts Fan Girling over Jack***

**Anyways enough with my weirdness and on with the story...**

**Jack's POV:**

I didn't really like people, I'd just rather be on my own, but that soon changed, thanks to this one person, one single girl changed my life, her name was Courtney.

I should probably start from the beginning of the story about how Courtney changed me, but I warn you this might be a very long story, so you might want to get comfortable .

It was the first day of my new school, Sky High, I know what your all thinking what a stupid name for a school but I wasn't the one who named it, in fact no one knows who did, this school has been here for millions of years, I honestly don't know how it's still standing, wouldn't it have rotted away by now? Anyways so it's my first year coming to this school, apparently I have to go here because this is were all the other gifted people go, so here I am standing at the front gates of this huge school.

Every year one boy and one girl gets chosen to be trained by the guardians, they do this because Man In The Moon told them that one boy and one girl are going to be guardians and the only way they will know is if they train them too see if the understand the true meaning of being a guardian, to see if they have what it takes to be a true guardian.

I slowly enter the massive building and go to the front office to get my time table and dorm number, did I forget to mention that this is a boarding school? Well for the next 100 years this is my home, for 100 years I will be stuck in a place of education, yay me! Oh and it only gets better, turn out that everyone has to have at least one room-mate so not only am I stuck here but I'm also going to have to room with someone I don't know! This school just gets better by the second!

**Sorry It's a really short chapter, it's midnight here in England and I have to get up in the morning, I have to meet my friends and believe it or not they are weirder then me, trust me. Review what you think so far or any ideas you have for my story I love hearing other peoples ideas and if I really like them I will use them. Follow/Favourite the story if you want I'm not one of those people who will only continue if people review and stuff like that.**

**-Zebra (Zebra's my nickname, real names Courtney) xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Room-mate xx

**Heres chapter 2, time to meet Jack interesting room-mate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise Of The Guardians, Sadly.**

**Jack's POV:**

"Hi, I'm Jack Frost. I was told to come here to get my timetable, dorm number and keys." I said to the lady at the office.

"Jack Frost" She quietly repeated to herself while looking through the computer for my name. "Ah, here you are Jack frost, room 352, thats the third floor of the boys dorm building, you will be sharing a room with a boy named Callum. As for your timetable, you will need to be in your first class by 9, each class lasts 1 hour, you have 5 classes a day plus a free period after your 3rd class, which lasts for a hour and a half. After your last class you may do as you wish, but you cannot leave school premises unless told to by staff.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, just one, do you know anything about the person I will be rooming with?" I politely asked. I just really hope this guy isn't going to be one of those really annoying people that I can't stand, but then again thats most people, so knowing my luck, he's probably going to be exactly like that.

"I don't know much put according to his profile, he likes to misbehave and cause trouble. He has ash blonde hair and blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He has the gift of being able to tell when people are lying, seeing future events and can sense people's feelings. He sounds like an interesting character if you ask me. I'm sure you will get along fine." She then smiles and hands me my keys and timetable.

I heading to the boys dorm building at to the third floor in search of my room. 10 minuets later I finally found it, room 352, my new room for 100 years. I slowly reached for the door knob, I was about to turn it but then I herd loud music coming from inside my room, I'm guessing thats my room-mate Callum, I swear if he even thinks about playing loud music when I'm trying to sleep I'm gunna- I was cut from my thoughts but the door swinging open, and revealing a boy in no more then his boxers, singing at the top of his lungs.

"Hey dude you must be Jackie!" He said in his British accent, while grabbing my hand and shaking it violently.

"It's Jack and I'm guessing your my room-mate Callum." I pulled my hand back and slowly entered the already messy room.

"Yep thats me alright, but you can call my Cal, thats what all my mates call me and my lady friends call me." I can already tell this guy is a total douche and I'm not gunna like him, at all!

"Well from all the mess you made, then nickname Cow suits you, from the looks of things your as messy as the animal." I smiled, happy with my last comment.

He shrugs "Girls do say I tend to leave a mess in there rooms, I guess I just forget to clean up after myself." He says while grinning.

Yep I was right, this guys is a total douche and lucky me get to spend the next 100 years with him.

**There chapter 2 done. Hope you liked it, leave a review of what you think or any ideas you have for my story. Follow/Favourite if you want, I'm not going to force you too, if you don't like the story I'm fine with that, everyone has their own opinion.**

**-Zebra xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Alarm's and Mystery girl xx

**Heyy guys sorry I haven't updated in ages believe it or not I'm in year 10 now and there is so much homework that I have to do, so I've been really busy. Anyway here is chapter 3.**

**Jack's POV:**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

"SHUT UP!" I hit my alarm so hard that I could of sworn it said ow.

"Owwwwww! Dude I was just trying to wake you up!" My annoying room-mate Callum said.

"Well next time you decide to wake me up, maybe you shouldn't pretend to be an alarm SHOUTING IN MY EAR!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry Jackie, but it's 8:45 and lessons start in 15 min-"

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER YOU IDIOT!" I was so close to punching him.

"But you looked so peacful, and I didn't want to desturb little sleeping Jackie." He replied in a baby voice

"Call me Jackie one more time and I will freeze you TO DEATH!" I shouted as I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and change.

"Gosh someone's on their man period." Callum muttered.

**School:**

I ran down the hallways trying to find my English class when I was knocked over by someone.

"Ow my head." She said.

I sat up and looked over to the girl I knocked over. I was stunned he had jet black hair, deep blue eyes and pale white skin. She wore a plain pastle blue shirt tucked into her mid thigh length black skirt with black high tops to match.

"I'm so sorry! I was just in a rush to my class and I didn't mean to knock you over!" I said really quickly as I helped her up.

"No, it's ok, I should of been looking where I was going, It's my fault." She replied.

"No, if I wasn't running then I never would of crashed into you."

She was about to argue saying it was her fault but was cut off by the bell signalling that we should be in class right now.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late on the first day!" She said as she ran down the hallway, it looked like she was going to the science corridor, so I'm guessing I wont be in her class.

I began to continue walking to English when a sudden thought struck me. I didn't get her name! Thats the first thing someone askes when they meet someone! How could I have been so stupid!

I was cut from my thoughts by some man yelling at me.

"HEY YOU! WHY AREN'T YOU IN CLASS?!" He asked.

"Sorry I'm new I just-" He cut me off.

"Don't give me stupid excuses! I'll see you in detention after school!" He then walked away to yell at someone else.

Great first day and I already got a detention, could this day get any worse?

**Thats it for chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed Follow/favourite and review what you thought. Hopefully I will update sooner it just depends on how much homework I get.**

**-Zebra xx**


End file.
